Lost
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: Nod is in danger, after Mandrake knocked Him off his bat. He wakes up in pain and has to survive at night alone with his blood drawing unwanted creatures by. All the while MK searches for him.
1. Chapter 1

Setting  
This story happens after the battle for the pod. The new Queen has already been chosen, but MK has asked not to be turned back to a Stomper yet. She is waiting so she can say goodbye to Nod who was not at the ceremony.  
"Where could he be?"

Chapter 1  
Where Are You  
(MK's POV)  
Looking around the room there was one person missing from the crowd that I really wanted to see again, but he was no where to be seen. Where was he?  
"Ronin, where's Nod" I asked trying not to show any concern on my face.  
Ronin looks at me then around the room. "I thought he was with you"  
Just then the great doors open and a young Leafwoman ran into the hall. She knelt at the Queens feet "My Queen I was ordered to inform you, General Ronin, and Miss. MK that Leafman Nod is missing." My eyes started to tear up. Okay, seriously I have only known Nod for a day and yet I love him. But one question kept appearing in my head. Is Nod alive? As I pushed the thought from my head the Queen stepped forward.  
"General"  
Kneeling down Ronin addressed the queen. "Yes, your majesty"  
"I'm still new at understanding my powers and how I am connected to the forest, but I don't feel the loss of life, only the faint sounds of people struggling to stay alive." The Queen said with a calmness that was way beyond her years.  
"Your Majesty, forgive me my interruption, but can you find where he is?" I asked. If anyone would know where Nod was she would. We'll she is the life of the forest after all.  
The Queen concentrated, I guess she was trying to interpret the signals she was getting from the forest around her. "I feel much pain towards the bottom of the waterfall. I don't know if it is Nod though."  
"Thank you, your majesty" After bowing in respect I quickly turned and ran out of the room. When I was outside I saw Nod's bird it was barely scratch, but the saddle had been torn off apparent by the small claw marks on top of the birds neck.  
"MK wait, where your going?" Turning around I saw Ronin running towards me.  
"To find Nod I'm not leaving him out there alone for another minute" I soon realized that I had yelled at him. "Sorry I'm just"  
"I know how you feel, I am worried about him to, but you can't go out there alone. I'm coming with you."  
"but your injured"  
"that's not going to stop me, and it won't stop Nod either"  
"Thank you, Ronin for everything" He nodded then got to work gathering supplies, men, and birds. One Leafman brought over a new saddle and placed on Nod's bird. After he left a Leafwoman walked up to and told me to come with her. Together we entered a separate chamber wear many other Leafwoman we're changing into new armor. The Leafwoman that I had followed brought me into a private chamber where she garbed me in their armor.  
"Why are you doing this"  
"General Ronin asked me to dress you to give extra protection because of the chance of a skirmish with Boggans."  
"Thank you" after the dress up I was given a sword and a knife, both were attached to a belt at my waist. We went outside and saw that Ronin was ready to leave. I hurried to Nod's bird which I had named Conquer and climb on his back. "Hold on a little longer Nod we're coming"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not uploading sooner my grades haven't been that great in school so most of my focus has been on that. So to make up for lost time I am uploading two chapters and I think that's the end of this  
I'am also thinking of changing the title to Always please give advice to whether I should

**Chapter 2: Hurt **  
**(Nod's POV)**  
Ok if you've ever gotten knocked off your ride, fell through countless trees and branches, earning yourself numerous scratches, cuts, and bruises. On top of all that you are incapable of walking. Then yeah that's how I feel, but a hundred times worse.  
I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up the sun was just peeking over the horizon. I tried to move but even that little movement made me want to scream with discomfort. My head pounded fiercely. Ever so gentle I got up to my forearms and surveyed my surroundings. I caught sight of a broken branch that would make a perfect shelter.  
I crawled toward it trying to forget about the pain that shot up and down my body. Once inside the makeshift shelter. I rested my head up against the base of the tree before starting to asses my wounds. A deep gash was present on my chest. I had some herbs for the wound. If I get out of this alive I was going to thank Ronin for always making sure I had survival supplies handy. Continuing my examination, I found my left leg was cut up, and my right ankle was broken. Making a splint for my ankle. I didn't have anymore herbs so I toke another leaf and wrapped it around my leg. All my other scraps weren't life threatening so I left them alone.  
Laying there I tried find a way to get my mind off of the pain. I started to wonder about MK, did she return to the stomper world? Was she worried about me? Losing conscienceless my last thought was on her.  
Standing inside of the Moonhaven's grand ballroom I was dressed in my ceremonial Leafman clothes. Horns blared as I turned toward the grand staircase. A loud voice boomed through the room. I recognized it as Nim's  
"Leafmen and women and fellow Jinns I present you your knew queen."  
Curtains opened and a small Jinn steps forward garbed in the traditional green and white clothes of a queen. Looking around the room I saw MK thankful that she hadn't left I was thrilled. Walking over to her I found her sitting alone on the windowsill. She was wearing a short pink flower dress. Sitting down beside her I grabbed her hand, but to my shock my hand went right threw hers. I tried again but the same thing happened again.  
"Nod why did you have to go " tears streamed down her face she made no move to wipe them away.  
"He was trying to protect you" a strong male voice entered the conversation. Ronin was in his uniform with his normal bland expression having a hint of sorrow.  
I couldn't believe what was going on everyone here was a figment of my imagination. They had to be they just had to. I just couldn't I wouldn't believe that I was dead.  
"No this isn't happening" all the sound around me stopped. I could only heard the sound of my own breathing. I wanted to deny it, but I remembered how injured I was.  
A cold feeling was sinking into my body I was dying.  
"Nod, Nod?"  
I would never fly again.  
"Nod, where are you"  
I would never see MK again.  
"Nod, respond kid where are you"  
I would never hear Ronin's voice whether it be fatherly or commanding.  
"Noddddddd"  
Wait I know that voice  
"Nodddddddddddd"  
MK she's here, I am not dead she's calling out for me. Her voice brought me back into reality. I could feel my body it was tired and wanted to sleep, but I wanted I tried to open my eyes but they remained shut. I tried to make sounds but my throat was dry.  
"Nod please respond" MK yelled  
"MK, he probably can't respond, if he fell off his bird he would of most likely of hit his head and been knocked out" Ronin voice was smooth but anyone who knew him well enough could hear the concern in his voice.  
The old man was right I had hit my head. I felt more warmth seep into my body. Again I tried to respond any way I could . My left arm was moving just enough for me to feel for the tree right beside it was a sharp stone. Grasping the rock with all my might I hit it against the tree.  
"What's that" MK's voice sounded frightened.  
again I hit the tree  
"I think it's coming from over there" she sounded very close probably because she turned around  
Silence followed MK's response Ronin was probably giving out hand signals to some Leafman. A rustle of leaves sounded before I heard muffled shouts of excitement. A hand grabbed my body, but I groaned in protest and whoever did it stopped. I was laid down on my back the pain eased from my limbs.  
"Nod, Nod, please don't leave"  
The rock was pried from my fingers, I could feel someone lifting the helmet off of my head and setting it down again but this time it was raised a little bit.  
"Nod, is he ok" MK's voice broke  
"I don't know but he is alive and I don't think he's in any danger of dying" Ronin spoke  
"That's good"  
I was in MK's lap, her tears were falling on my face. At that moment I felt more alive than ever. MK was here and I didn't want to ever again leave her side. Pain racketed my body as someone gentle pressed against my bad ankle. I wanted to scream but only could a sharp groan and a very painful expression.  
"What are you doing?" MK's voice sounded slightly angry.  
"I'm trying to find out how bad his injuries are." Ronin's voice was comforting, but he still sounded worried.  
MK's tears quickened their pace down my cheek. I wanted to comfort her so badly. I tried again to open my eyes they refused for the longest time, but finally very reluctantly they slowly opened.  
"Broken ankle, cut up leg, gash on chest, and numerous scraps and bruises." My voice was almost gone, but I knew Ronin was going to keep poking me till I woke up.  
"Nod you scared me half to death" MK's beautiful emerald greens eyes were a treasure I wasn't sure that I would ever see again.  
"Sorry to worry you." She looked beat up herself, but she was ok that was fine with me.  
"Your a gluten for punishment aren't you" Ronin looked at me with obvious relief.  
"Look whose talking, you probably have more injuries than I do." I smiled painfully, but I was glad to see Ronin.  
"Can you walk" Ronin's face soften just for a minute then returned to his serious face.  
"Don't think so" I smiled weakly. I was growing more exhausted, I tried to stay awake for as long as I could.  
"Go to sleep leafboy, I'll still be here when you wake up." MK's words were the last thing I heard before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Found  
(MK's POV)  
For what seemed like hours I searched not caring how many scratches I earned. Once we had to stop because Ronin's wounds needed to be bandaged again during that repast I just shouted Nod's name over and over again. Then Ronin joined me shouting after about the sixth shout. Ronin stood beside me.  
"MK, he probably can't respond, if he fell off his bird he would of most likely of hit his head and been knocked out" Ronin voice was smooth but I could hear the concern in his voice. Then I heard a quick thud.  
"What's that" I was very frightened then the sound echoed again very close to me "I think it's coming from over there" Someone slap a hand over my mouth turning my head Ronin gave me the signal to be silent he then preceded to give quiet signals to the other Leafmen around him. The leaf man gathered in a circle around the clearing in groups of two one drawing a bow or sword the other getting ready to draw back a leaf or small branch away to give the archers or swordsman a clear view of the attacker.  
Then shouts of excitements as a few soldiers dragged Nod into the clearing I ran over to his side as I heard his silent shout of pain.  
"Nod, Nod, please don't leave" I cried while gently removing his helmet and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ronin removed a sharp rock from Nod's hand I guessed that's what he used to make the sound.  
"Nod, is he ok" I asked Ronin not caring that my voice broke in the middle talking.  
"I don't know but he is alive and I don't think he's in any danger of dying" Ronin resound with a hint of relief in his voice  
"That's good" a few tears escaped and softly landed on Nods face looking down I was happy to see him again. Then his face turned from his small smile into a painful grimace and letting a groan escape his lips. I quickly looked up and saw Ronin poking at Nod's right ankle.  
"What are you doing?" I asked Ronin not wanting to show the slight anger in my voice  
"I'm trying to find out how bad his injuries are." Ronin still sounded worried.  
Nod shifted his head in my lap and he said "Broken ankle, cut up leg, gash on chest, and numerous scraps and bruises." I almost jumped when I heard Nod's voice even though it was barely above a whisper.  
"Nod you scared me half to death" I stared straight down into those gorgeous light brown eyes of him and for a moment all seemed right in the world.  
"Sorry to worry you." He silently responded.  
"Your a gluten for punishment aren't you" Ronin looked at Nod with obvious relief.  
Nod's released a small coughing laugh before saying "Look whose talking, you probably have more injuries than I do." Nod gave a small smile but I was almost positive he was glad to see his adoptive father.  
"Can you walk" Ronin's face soften just for a minute then returned to his serious face.  
"Don't think so" Nod smiled again but I could see his was tired by the way his eyelids kept dropping even though he was doing his best to keep them up.  
"Go to sleep leafboy, I'll still be here when you wake up." Nod smiled and went to sleep almost immediately. I started to stroke his brown hair away from his sweaty face. I don't know how long I sat there, but I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I see Ronin's face.  
"Nod will be fine, but we need to get him to Moonhaven so the healers can have a look at him just to be sure." I gently nodded my head and remove Nod's head from my lap saying softly into his ears "I will be with you always"


End file.
